


Rapunzel, Rapunzel...Where is Your Hair?

by phoenixmaiden13 (LadyPhoenix)



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Child Abuse, Consensual Sex, Crossover, Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:22:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPhoenix/pseuds/phoenixmaiden13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom a wandering thief looking for adventure finds Harry locked up in a tower. What better adventure could you come across? Sorry, this summary sucks story's better I promise. Based off the fairy tale Rapunzel. M/M - TRHP - OOC</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rapunzel, Rapunzel...Where is Your Hair?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Everyone! I thought I would pop in and give you this one-shot. I wrote it in my Children's Literature class (I'm such a bad student) so you can tell where I got the idea from. For those of you that read MTB I'm sorry I haven't updated. I'm trying, but nothing is coming to me. Doesn't help that my work load keeps increasing. Hopefully, this will tide you over until then.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> EDITED: 8/8/17

_“Auntie? Where are we going?” eight-year-old Harry asked, running to keep up with his aunt’s hurried footsteps._

_“Be quiet, you. No questions,” she snapped back at him and tugged on his arm._

_“But-”_

_“I said be quiet!” she hissed looking around her._

_Harry looked around too but there was nothing to see, just trees and more trees. But soon up ahead behind a particularly thick curtain of vines, there was something. A tower. It was tall. A bit taller than the oak trees that were around and the tower was a light gray color. There was only one window, way up at the top. All he knew was that it sure was big._

_“What is this place?” Harry asked in awe._

_His aunt sniffed at him in displeasure and yanked his arm to get him moving again toward the tower. “This is where you will be staying for now on.”_

_Harry started, “What? Staying? Why?”_

_“No questions!” she snapped again and walked up to the tower where she drew a key from her pocket and put it into a hidden keyhole and a door opened, revealing a set of winding stairs._

_Harry looked at the dark hole in the tower and the stairs that led to who knew where. He didn’t want to go up there, but he wasn’t given much of a choice as his aunt dragged him up the stairs after her. A few minutes later, which felt like an eternity to Harry with his much shorter legs, they reached another door which his aunt unlocked. When she did, she tossed him in._

_Harry tumbled in and looked around the small room. On one side there was a bed in the corner, a dresser, wardrobe, and bookcase. On the other side of the room, there was a small kitchen with a wood burning stove and a pantry. There was also a wooden table and a chair._

_Harry looked questionably at his aunt and she sighed in annoyance._

_“You have everything you need. Clothes are in the wardrobe. Food is in the pantry. Books for you to read. The bathroom is through that door,” she said pointing. Harry looked and saw another door that he hadn’t seen next to the bookcase. “I will supply you with food and wood periodically. Don’t waste it all at once because that is all you’re getting until I come back.” With that, she turned to leave._

_Harry started, “W-Wait! You’re not staying with me?”_

_His aunt barked out a laugh, “Stay with you? Don’t be ridiculous.”_

_“B-But then who will take care of me?” Harry asked trembling as the fear and dread started to creep in._

_She scoffed, “You can take care of your self just fine. If you can’t,” she shrugged, “oh well.” She opened the door to leave._

_Harry launched himself at her and clung on tightly. “Why? Why are you doing this? What did I do? I’ll fix it I promise, just don’t leave me here!”_

_His aunt threw him away from her in disgust, “Why? I’ll tell you why. You’re a nuisance, an eyesore. I never wanted you in the first place. It was just my luck that I got landed with you.” Harry’s eyes filled with tears but he stayed silent. It seemed his aunt had wanted to say this for a long time. “And now…” she trailed off with a sneer of disgust, “I can only imagine what it would be like when you’re older. With your pretty face and green eyes. No. It would be better if you were gone, then everything will go back to the way it was,” she nodded in affirmation, “You will stay here.” With that, she stormed out of the room and closed the door behind her and locked it._

_Harry rushed to the door and started pounding on it, “Auntie! Auntie, please let me out! I promise I’ll be good. Aunt Petunia! Please!” he sobbed beating at the door with his fists, “AUNTIE! LET ME OUT. I’M SCARED! DON’T LEAVE ME HERE!!!!” he screamed, but it was in vain. As he sobbed he heard the distant sound of the key being turned – before he was left in darkness._

xxx

It wasn’t until several years later that Harry really understood why he was locked up in the tower. He hadn’t understood the words that his aunt had said that night or any other nights she came to bring him supplies. It was because of his uncle.

Harry had never really liked Uncle Vernon; he just gave off that sort of vibe. It was also was because he would always order Harry around like he was his slave. Telling him to do this and that; it didn’t matter that he was too small to do it, it had to be done or he was punished. But as he grew older, the orders stopped; well not completely but it wasn’t as often or as hard as before. In replace of that Uncle Vernon would always like for Harry to be near him. He would have Harry sit next to him on the sofa, pet his hair, place a hand on his shoulder or back and always have a certain look on his face. Harry had thought that Uncle Vernon was only being affectionate and Harry had savored every moment; thinking he was being praised for doing something right like his cousin Dudley. 

Oh, how wrong he was. It wasn’t affection that Uncle Vernon was showing, it was lust. And his Aunt Petunia had seen it and dealt with the problem by making sure Harry was as far from her husband as possible.

Now that Harry was older and understood his uncle’s actions he was grateful that he wasn’t near the man. When he looked back on it, it made him sick. Of course, he still hated his aunt for locking him up in a stupid tower. Why not just hand him off to someone else, away from Vernon. Why lock him up here? It was so utterly cliché it was ridiculous. Who locked people up in towers? That sort of thing only happened in fairy tales. But apparently his aunt did and he knew why. She was jealous.

It wasn’t his fault, both of his parents had been beautiful people, according to the picture he had, it only made sense that the genes would be passed on. He had bright green eyes that he had got from his mother, his jet black hair was very long, to the middle of his back though he kept it braided, came from his father as did the rest of his looks. And he stood at 5’11 but had a delicate build and pale skin, having to do with his not being out in the sun.

So he guessed he would be classified as beautiful by people…that is if anyone saw him, but thanks to his aunt he had no human contact at all. But that was why had been locked away, so that he wouldn’t take the attention away from his aunt, after all at the tender age of eight he had already been attracting the attention of her husband.

So it was just him and the trees and birds.

Harry sighed and leaned his head in his hand as he stared out the window. If he had someone to talk to maybe he wouldn’t be so lonely. Sure he had books to read, but they only lasted for so long and they got boring after the fifth time. He stared up at the clouds and tried to come up with pictures to the funny shaped ones. After a while, he grew bored and looked down below…and saw a pair of blue eyes staring up at him.

There was a guy standing below his window!

Harry had no idea what to say so he just stared and the guy stared back equally speechless. After a minute the guy stepped back to get a better view of him and Harry straightened up from his slouching position, trying to think of what to say.

The guy suddenly grinned and raised his arms in a dramatic pose. “Rapunzel, Rapunzel! Let down your hair!” he said.

Harry stared at him gob smacked. _Seriously!_ “You’re kidding me right?” the guy shrugged still in his pose, “of all the things…besides my hair isn’t long enough for that.”

The guy dropped his arms, “Worth a shot.” 

The guy flashed him a smile and Harry felt a stinging in his cheeks. He was blushing! “W-What are you doing here?”

The guy’s smile vanished and he narrowed his eyes “Who's asking?”

Harry blinked at the sudden attitude change, “I am.”

“And who are you?”

“Who are _you_? Harry asked back, suspiciously.

“Nobody. What are you doing up there, Rapunzel?” the guy asked deflecting his question.

“None of your business. And don’t call me Rapunzel.” Harry snapped, his temper rising.

“Fine.”

“Fine!” Harry repeated. And the guy started to leave, leading his black horse with him. Harry panicked, his anger leaving him quickly. This was the first person he had talked with in years and he was scaring him off. “Wait! I’m sorry. My name is Harry and I live here. Don’t go.”

The guy stopped and turned around to look up at him, “I’m Tom and I’m…hiding.”

“Hiding? From what?”

“There are some unsavory people looking for me,” Tom replied.

“Why?” Harry asked alarmed.

“I may or may not have found something of theirs lying around…”

“You mean you stole it,” Harry said bluntly.

Tom sighed, “Stole is such a strong word.”

“Oh?” Harry asked crossing his arms in interest, “What would you call it then?”

“Borrowing,” Tom said with a smirk, “Permanently.”

“So you’re a thief.”

“In a manner of speaking,” Tom said lightly, “Soooo. You got anything of value up there?”

“Value?” Harry asked confused.

“Treasures?” Tom said again.

Harry’s jaw dropped. He couldn’t believe the nerve of this guy! “Does it look like I have something like that?” he snapped.

Tom shrugged, “Do you?”

Harry, frustrated, grabbed the thing nearest to him and threw it down at him. Tom jumped out of the way and looked at the object at his feet. “A book?”

“Yes, a book.”

“That’s it?”

“I. Live. In. A. Tower. Figure it out!” Harry stated.

Tom looked down at the book for a minute, “Don’t want it.”

“What?”

“Don’t want it,” Tom repeated.

“T-Then give it back,” Harry demanded.

“Come get it.”

Harry was silent a moment, “I can’t.”

“What? Tom asked.

“I said I can’t.”

“Can’t?” Tom asked and Harry nodded. Tom surveyed him for a minute, taking in his surroundings and the lone tower. “Are you seriously locked up in there?”

“I wouldn’t be here if I wasn’t,” Harry hissed at him.

“You’re right,” Tom said thoughtfully, “Good luck with that,” and he turned to leave.

“Wait. Please stay. I-I haven’t talked to anything in years and I…just don’t go,” Harry pleaded.

Tom paused, “You really don’t have anything valuable up there Rapunzel?”

Harry frowned, “My name is not Rapunzel, it's Harry and no I don’t.”

“You sure?”

Harry sighed expatriated. What was with this guy? “N-” he paused and thought a moment. “What if I did?” he asked slowly.

Tom smiled, “I would have to go up there and check…So do you?”

“I might,” Harry said hesitantly his heart pounding at the thought of getting out.

“Guess that settles it then,” Tom said tying his horse to a tree and walking up to the tower.

Harry watched him walk all the way around before asking him: “What are you doing?”

Tom scratched his head in confusion, “Looking for a door.”

“It’s right there.”

“Where?”

“There,” Harry pointed.

“Where’s there?”

Harry sighed, “Right,” he said directing him, “Right. Right. Not that much. Left a little. Forward. Forward. There,” Harry said leaning far out the window to see him.

Tom examined the wall by removing vines that had grown there, “I don’t see anything.”

“It’s there. I remember there being a keyhole there.”

Tom was silent for a moment as he looked, “Ah. Found it.”

“Can you open it?” Harry asked.

“Of course I can Rapunzel. Who do you think I am?”

“Don’t call me that!”

“Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. Quiet, this is a delicate art,” Tom said taking out a pouch that held his tools.

“An art, yeah right. I doubt stealing is an art,” Harry commented. There was silence. “Tom?” He listened. “Did you open it?” Still nothing. Harry leaned far out the window to try and see. “Tom?” he asked softly. He hoped he hadn’t given up or tricked him. He wanted to leave this place so bad. He wanted to see the world! “Tom? Tom are you there?” Still no answer. “Tom!”

“Yes?”

Harry whirled around at the voice behind him. Tom was standing there…and the door was open. “Hi,” Harry said breathlessly.

“Hey,” Tom replied. “I’ve come to rescue you Rapunzel.”

Harry scowled, “My name is not Rapunzel. It’s-”

“Harry. Got it,” Tom said looking around.

“You opened it,” Harry said in awe.

“Of course I did,” Tom said indigently, “You really don’t have anything in here?” When Harry didn’t reply he turned to look at him, who was staring at the open door. “Well?” Harry looked at him, “What are you waiting for? Leave.”

Harry looked at the door then back at Tom, “Where do I go?”

Tom’s gaze softened, “Anywhere,” he said.

“Anywhere,” Harry asked and Tom nodded. Harry nodded and took a determined step toward the door.

“Um,” Tom interrupted, stopping him, “You might want to take some stuff with you.”

Harry nodded, “Right,” and he started to pack.

As Harry ran around the room grabbing whatever he thought he would need and what _he_ thought was valuable. Tom took a closer look around to see what he could find, which wasn’t much. Like his aunt would give something of value. Ha!

“How long have you been up here?” Tom asked picking up a stack of sketches that Harry had drawn over the years.

“Ten years,” Harry answered stuffing clothes into a duffle bag.

“Ten,” Tom echoed and stared at him, “How old are you?”

“Eighteen,” Harry said after a pause.

Tom did a quick calculation in his head, “Ah.” He flopped down on the bed crossing his legs at the ankles and his arms behind his head, “So why are you here anyways?”

Harry stopped what he was doing and was silent, staring off at the wall.

“If you don’t wasn’t to tell me you d-”

“My aunt,” Harry interrupted.

“Your aunt?”

Harry nodded and started closing his bag, “Yes. She locked me up here.”

Tom waited for a beat but Harry didn’t elaborate, “Why?” he asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

“I didn’t know at first, but now I do. She was jealous.”

“Jealous?”

“Mm hum. Because her husband was starting to look…elsewhere.”

“Elsewhere? You mean at you?” When Harry didn’t say anything he sat up on his elbows, “You were only eight!”

“Funny isn’t it?” Harry said softly.

“Funny? It’s sick,” Tom shook his head and lied back down and closed his eyes, “That’s messed up.”

“I suppose,” Harry murmured. He stood still for a moment before creeping over to where Tom lay on his bed and stared at him.

Tom didn’t look any older than Harry if only by two or three years. He was taller than Harry by several inches; he had to be at least 6’3. He had pale, slightly tanned skin, high cheek bones, a full pink mouth and he knew blue eyes behind the closed eyelids…which now snapped open.

Harry jumped back and blushed, looking anywhere but at Tom’s face.

Tom arched an elegant brow, “Done?”

Harry blushed further and nodded. He wasn’t sure what he was agreeing to, his packing or his inspection of him. Tom smirked and got up.

“S-Sorry,” Harry stuttered, feeling the need to explain, “I-I didn’t mean to stare. I just…I haven’t seen another person in years except for my aunt and she only comes once a month.”

“Yeah. That doesn’t count,” Tom said stretching, “Well then, let's go then.”

“Okay,” Harry said grabbing his bag and following out the door. He took one last look around the room he had spent the last ten years of his life and then turned around and out the door without any regrets.

Harry stopped at the end of the stairs and squinted into the late afternoon sunshine.

Tom turned around, “What are you waiting for?”

Harry smiled, “Nothing,” he said and stepped out into the sunlight.

xxx

Harry kept looking back over Tom’s shoulder at the tower with a sense of finality and freedom. Neither of them had said a word as Tom had helped Harry up onto his horse, sidesaddle, and they had set off. Harry had just sat there with his chin on Tom’s shoulder watching the tower disappear the farther they moved. After a while, the roof disappeared amongst the trees and Harry sighed and turned around.

“Okay?” Tom asked softly.

“Yeah. I just…I can’t believe I actually left. I mean I’ve always dreamed of it, but I actually did it,” Harry whispered then laughed with joy.

“How does it feel?”

“It feels great!”

“Good.”

Harry continued to smile and enjoy the changing scenery. He petted the horse’s black mane a few times before asking: “What’s your horse’s name?”

“Nagini,” Tom said.

“That’s a strange name for a horse,” Harry commented.

Tom scowled, “Bite me.”

Harry gave him a look, “Touchy much? Well, she’s very beautiful.”

“Thank you.” Nagini tossed her head a few times. “She is saying thank you too.”

“You are very welcome, Nagini,” Harry said patting her side. “Where are we going?” he asked Tom.

“Anywhere we want to, Rapunzel,” Tom replied.

Harry frowned in annoyance, “Why do you call me that?”

Tom shrugged, “You were in a tower.”

“So?”

“Rapunzel was in a tower,” Tom said simply.

“And that’s it! Rapunzel is a fairy tale! Yes, she was in a tower, but for one she is a girl-which I am not. A wicked witch put her up in that tower-I was not, though my aunt is sort of like one,” Harry shook his head and continued, “She had really, really, really long hair- which I do not. She can sing- and I cannot. And she was supposed to be very beautiful-”

“Which you are,” Tom interrupted. 

That shut Harry up real quick. He had never been complimented before except by his uncle, but that just made him feel sick. This was different; it was…nice.

Harry glanced up at him just as Tom glanced down and their eyes connected briefly before Harry quickly looked away; his face heating up in a way that didn’t have anything to do with the sun. “T-that's beside the point,” he stuttered.

“How so? The way I see it you are similar, Rapunzel.”

Harry stayed silent, unable to say anything. He had never been in this kind of situation before, he didn’t know what to do or what to say…books only lead you so far. He glanced up at Tom and saw the corner of his mouth lifted up in a smile. Harry blushed and fumed quietly. The jerk was making fun of him, he knew it! Yet…he shook his head and changed the subject. “Are you really a thief or were you just humoring me?”

Tom hummed softly, “No I’m a thief,” he said bluntly.

Harry stiffened suddenly unsure, “Really?” Tom nodded. “Why?”

“Have to eat don’t I,” Tom said.

Harry frowned, “Don’t thieves steal just for the riches?”

“Yeah, some do. But I’m not like that. I only take what I need.”

“Oh…Do you kill people?” Harry asked in a hushed voice.

Tom laughed, “You’ve read too many books, Rapunzel. But no I don’t.”

Harry relaxed; he had hoped he didn’t get out of one bad situation into something worse. Tom didn’t seem like a bad guy, a bit of a jerk yes, but still nice. “What do you do with the things you steal?”

“I sell them.”

“You sell it?” Harry asked bewildered.

“Of course. Jewels and pendants don’t really do much when trying to buy something. So I sell it and use the money to buy food and clothes and stuff.”

“That doesn’t sound too bad,” Harry commented, “Why not just get a job?”

Tom frowned slightly, “I don’t think I could do that for long, I would grow bored. I want to see what is out there in the world and you can’t do that by staying in one spot.” Tom grinned suddenly, “Besides it's kind of fun, living in the moment. You never know what’s going to happen. I mean, I found you didn’t I?”

“Yeah,” Harry said.

Tom smiled and looked forward, “Being out there, running for your life. The thrill of it is amazing.”

“Really?” Harry asked, eyes sparkling with the thought of adventure. “You don’t hurt anyone do you?”

“Sometimes I hit them over the head or something, but only when I need to,” Tom said quickly seeing Harry’s crestfallen look, “I usually just run. I don’t want to get caught.”

“Have you? Been caught I mean,” Harry asked.

“I’ve had a few close calls.”

“Wow,” Harry said, “You’ve certainly led an interesting life.”

“It sure has been.”

“Do they really get mad? The people you steal from?”

“Oh yeah. I mean I’m stealing from them. Besides if they really wanted their things back they could just go to the next town over and get it back.”

“Oh. Do they?”

Tom shrugged, “Never stuck around to find out.”

Harry stared out at the setting sun, “I wonder if I can have an adventure like that,” he said softly.

“If you stick with me, Rapunzel, you’ll find out,” Tom said. At Harry’s frown he said, “If you really don’t like me calling you that, I’ll stop.”

Harry blushed and looked away, “Do what you want.”

They were silent for some time before Tom spoke up again. “I guess that makes me your prince,” Tom commented.

Harry looked at him with confusion, “What?”

“In Rapunzel, a prince comes to rescue her.”

“Yes, but he is also blinded by thorns,” Harry said threateningly.

Tom smiled sweetly, “There are none around here.”

Harry gave him a look, “Don’t push it.”

xxx

The days passed quickly the more Harry spent time with Tom. It was funny how that happened. The days in his tower used to drag on and on, that there seemed to be no end to them; only for it to happen again the next day and the next. With Tom, everything moved so quickly.

When they had reached the next town Tom had gone to the pawn shop and sold whatever it was that he had stolen and bought food and extra supplies since Harry was now staying with him. He hadn’t meant to stay with him. Harry had originally thought that he would stay with Tom until they got to town and they would go their separate ways but when they got there, there were so many people! It was so overwhelming that Tom decided that Harry should stick with him.

So here he was, still with Tom…in the middle of a robbery.

Well, he wasn’t the one doing the actual stealing, he was just a look out, but just standing there waiting for Tom to finish whatever he was doing was nerve wracking. He kept jumping at the smallest sounds and looking every which way every few seconds.

“Stop! Thief!”

Harry jumped at the voice and listened again, heart pounding.

“Stop him he’s getting away!” someone shouted and there were running footsteps…coming in his direction.

Harry started to panic. Someone was coming! Where was Tom? What should he do? Where should he go? Should he hide? Leave? Suddenly something grabbed his shoulder and he nearly screamed if not for the hand over his mouth. It was Tom.

“Come on we have to go,” he said, his blue eyes sparkling with excitement.

“What happened?” Harry asked walking when Tom started to tug on his arm.

“What do you think? Now start moving, unless you want to get caught.”

Harry’s eyes widened and he started when he heard running footsteps. Together they ran. Down path ways and through doors and finally out into the open, yet they still continued to run. Harry’s fear kept him moving, adrenaline running through his veins and his heart pounding. He glanced at Tom who was running beside him and saw that he was grinning. Tom looked over at him and gave him a big smile. Harry couldn’t help it, he smiled back.

They passed out of the walls of the house and out into the streets. It was then that Harry started to laugh. He couldn’t help it. There were people after them and they were running because they stole something! Tom had been right, it was exhilarating!

Tom pulled him down a few streets until they got to the place where Nagini was waiting. They stopped to catch their breath and Tom listened for any sound of their pursuers.

“Are they gone?” Harry asked breathlessly. 

“Yes,” Tom said with a smile turning toward him, “We got away.”

“We got away?” Tom nodded, “We got away,” Harry said to himself in disbelief. “Oh my god! That was…”

“Right?” Tom asked.

“Oh my god!” Harry exclaimed again, “We got away!” Harry laughed and Tom joined him in his excitement. He hugged Tom tight and laughed in abandonment.

Tom twirled him around a few times laughing all the while. Tom settled him back onto his feet and looked down into Harry’s sparkling green eyes and then promptly kissed him full on the mouth.

Harry stilled and Tom abruptly pulled away. A look of mortification crossed Tom’s face. “I-I’m sorry. I-I shouldn’t have done that.” Tom backed away and watched Harry nervously. Harry said nothing and raised his hand to his lips to trace them. Tom cleared his throat and looked away, “We should go.”

Harry nodded absentmindedly and allowed Tom to place him into the saddle. Tom climbed up behind him and set Nagini into a gallop out of town. 

They didn’t stop until they were well away from the town. They didn’t speak the whole time, too lost in their thoughts and unable to really know what to say to each other, especially after that.

Harry had never been more aware of someone than he had now. He could feel the warmth of Tom’s chest that seeped through his light jacket where he was leaning against him. He could feel Tom’s breath on the side of his neck. The way his arms encircled him to hold the reigns…it was quite maddening. He had never had any trouble talking to Tom before but now he could only concentrate on the tingling of his lips from where Tom’s had been. Harry had never been kissed before and, though it had been brief, it was the most amazing thing he had ever felt before. 

_I was kissed! I just had my first kiss!_ He kept thinking. The more he thought about it, the more his lips tingled and the redder his face got. Thank god Tom didn’t seem to notice because he wasn’t looking at him. What was more was that the more he thought about it, the more he wanted another one. Harry wondered what would happen if he asked Tom for another kiss.

But no, he couldn’t ask for that. That was…embarrassing. Plus he wasn’t even sure if that was allowed. Tom was a man and so was he. He had never heard of two men kissing before; it wasn't in any of his books. Then again he did get most of his stuff from his aunt, so his knowledge of this sort of thing was remarkably censored. _Yet, Tom kissed me. Surely he wouldn’t do that sort of thing if it wasn’t allowed, right?_

These were the thoughts going through Harry’s mind as they made their way down the winding road. Tom’s thoughts were not as innocent.

 _What was I thinking? Fuck! What do I say to him?_ Tom thought to himself. Sure he had thought about it, a lot. Ever since he saw Harry up in that tower he couldn’t help but feel attracted to him. And he loved getting Harry angry; the way his eyes lit up in anger or annoyance and his cheeks flushed…it was incredibly alluring. And Harry didn’t even know. He didn’t know what he did to him. He was just so sweet and innocent, a part of him wanted to taint him, make him his. 

He had thought about that a lot. Mostly when Harry was sleeping and Tom would lie awake and freely stare at him. Harry had no idea what he did to Tom. He was beautiful and pure, his skin pale and just beginning to show the result of being out in the sun. Ebony hair in a tight braid down his back and soft pink lips that were just begging him to claim them. And his eyes….oh those green eyes, they were simply captivating. No, Harry had no idea. Just lying beside him drove him crazy and usually had him getting up to walk further into the woods to take care of his…problem.

Tom hadn’t meant to kiss him of course; not that he didn’t want to, it was just the heat of the moment. The way Harry had been laughing, green eyes sparkling up at him. It was almost like he was begging to be kissed. But did he regret it? Hell no. He regretted what Harry might think of him now and that he might be disgusted with him. But he didn’t regret kissing Harry at all. Harry’s lips had been soft and sweet, just how he thought they would be. He knew it was Harry’s first kiss, had to be with him being locked up in that tower. The thought thrilled him. 

Though now that he had a taste, he wanted more, he had to be careful. Even though Tom wanted to have him, he didn’t want to push him. If Harry didn’t respond, he would back off. He wasn’t the type of person to push himself on someone. He had to see what Harry thought about the kiss…but he had no idea what to say. Kissing Harry had been a complete surprise to both of them. _What do I say to him? How do I know if he liked it? I wonder if he’ll let me do it again._

They both let out a sigh at the same time, then glanced at each other. Then they both looked away quickly. Harry blushing furiously and Tom busied himself in looking up at the setting sun.

“We should set up camp soon. It’s getting dark,” Tom said, finally talking after about two hours. 

Harry nodded, “Okay.”

Tom veered off the path and into the wood for coverage and stopped under a large tree that would give them shelter. 

Tom tethered Nagini to a tree where she could eat, “I’m going to look for some kindling. Take out the bread and meat we got. We can have that for supper.”

“Okay,” Harry said and started to do as he was told.

Tom started to leave and put his hands into his pockets and felt something. Pulling the object out he examined it and looked over at Harry. “Harry?” Harry turned toward him questionably, averting his eyes slightly. “Here,” Tom said quietly clasping the necklace around his neck. “Hold on to this for me.”

Harry looked down at the beautiful diamond necklace then up at Tom. They stared at each other for a moment, Tom’s hand still curved around his neck before he turned away to look for firewood.

Harry flushed and busied himself with taking out supplies they would need for dinner and wait for Tom’s return. He didn’t have long to wait and soon they had a fire going and the meat cooking in a pan.

Harry fingered the necklace around his neck, “I can’t believe we stole this,” he commented.

Tom grinned, “But we did.”

“You didn’t take anything else?” Harry asked.

“No. Like I said before I only take what I need.”

Harry was silent, examining the little clusters of diamond, “It looks expensive.”

Tom nodded, “Yeah. It does. I think we can get at least a thousand for it.”

Harry’s eyes widened, “A thousand? For this?” Tom smiled and nodded. “T-that's a lot!”

“The more diamonds there is the more its worth.”

“I didn’t know that,” Harry said softly.

Tom nodded and said nothing. “It looks good on you,” Tom commented lightly after a pause.

“Thank you,” Harry was silent for a moment, willing his blush to go away. “Do you want it back?”

Tom shook his head, “Keep it for now until we get into the next town.”

“Okay,” Harry said softly caressing the necklace gently. “I’ve never seen anything so nice before.”

“Me neither, and I’ve seen some stuff,” Tom said with a grin which Harry returned. They fell silent and continued to eat.

“Rap- Harry,” Tom said after a minute, “I’m sorry if I…made you uncomfortable earlier. It won’t happen again.”

Harry blushed, “I didn’t…not like it.” He said softly.

Tom’s eyes widened slightly and he sat up. “You didn’t?”

Harry shook his head and fiddled with his cup, “You just…surprised me. I’ve never been k-kissed before.”

“Oh,” Tom said dumbly. He hesitated for a moment, unsure. “Then…Can I kiss you again?” Tom asked softly. Harry fidgeted for a moment before nodding slightly.

Tom scooted himself over slowly until he was sitting next to Harry and watched him silently for a moment. He lightly cupped Harry’s cheek in his hand and turned his face toward him. Tom stared down into Harry’s green eyes and watched a light blush steal over his cheeks. He leaned closer and Harry’s eyes fluttered shut in anticipation. Tom smiled slightly and leaned forward to kiss him.

The kiss was sweet, soft, gentle; a bare touch of lips against lips, simple. Yet it was so much more than that as corny as that sounded. Maybe Harry had read too many fairy tales but the kiss was just…magical. 

Tom pulled away and leaned his forehead against Harry’s; looking into his eyes. Harry gave a small giggle and blushed, biting his lip and looking away, but he looked back after a minute.

“I’ve wanted to do that for a while,” Tom confessed.

“You have?” Harry asked softly.

“Yeah.”

“Oh.” Harry said and they pulled away to finish eating, “Since when?”

“Since I met you.”

Harry looked at him in surprise, “That long?”

Tom smiled softly, “How can I not. You’re beautiful.” Harry blushed not knowing what to say. “You are.” Tom pressed.

“But you always make fun of me,” Harry said softly.

Tom smiled, “That’s because you’re cute when you get angry.”

Harry blushed some more, “Not funny,” he mumbled. They were silent a moment. “Is this allowed?”

“Is what allowed?”

“This,” Harry gestured between the two of them, “Two males…being together. I’ve never heard or read anything about this sort of thing.”

Tom hesitated, “It…is not widely accepted, but it’s not uncommon,” he said slowly.

“Oh,” Harry said looking down.

“But!” Tom said taking Harry’s hand, “But if it’s love. It doesn’t really matter who it is.”

Harry looked at their joined hands, “And do you? Love me?” he asked softly.

Tom thought for a moment, “I think I do.”

Harry smiled, “I think I love you too.”

xxx

The next few days were positively enlightening to Harry. With their new found relationship, Tom introduced him to things within the art of a being a couple. The main thing was “making out” as Tom called it. They could kiss for what it seemed like hours and Harry would never be tired of it. He also introduced Harry to French kissing, which he was a little weirded out about at first, but after a while, he started to enjoy it. There was just something about having Tom’s tongue in his mouth, caressing his own that was just so breathtaking.

Harry also enjoyed being in his arms. Tom took every opportunity to pull Harry against his chest and hold him tight and Harry loved it. It probably had to do with the fact that he had never been held as a child so he took great joy in being wrapped tight in Tom’s strong arms. These few days had been the best he had ever had in his entire life.

Harry and Tom were just walking through the town they had come upon in their path, walking close to together but not actually touching. They were browsing the booths along the street, money burning in their pockets. Tom had sold the diamond necklace they had stolen and had actually got more than they thought. One thousand five hundred dollars for one necklace! Tom was obviously good at getting his way.

Tom was currently spoiling Harry with little gifts and enjoying the way his eyes brightened with joy at the simple things that he bought him. After a while, Harry was starting to get a little distracted.

“What’s wrong Harry?” Tom asked as he watched Harry’s curious yet confused expression.

“I don’t know. This place…looks familiar.”

“Really?” Tom asked looking around as they stepped into the upper-class part of town. They had to pass through it in order to leave the town. They were also casing out the house they were going to steal from next.

“…yeah.” Harry was confused. He had been fine earlier, but when they entered his part of town he had the sense he had been there before. Almost immediately he knew why.

Coming out of a fancy tailor, wearing an elaborate dress and hat…was his aunt.

Harry froze and felt the fear start to creep into his heart. _No, no, nonononno! This can’t be happening. She can’t be here, not now. I just got out. I don’t want to go back!_ “…back. I don’t want to go back, I don’t want to go back!” Harry whispered to himself, tears coming to his eyes.

“Harry? What’s wrong?” Tom asked looking around to see what was causing his boyfriend such distress.

Harry looked up at him with wide terrified eyes, “Tom! Please, don’t let me go back. I don’t want to go back there!”

“What are you talking about?”

“M-My aunt,” Harry whispered.

Tom didn’t even think. He took off his jacket and put it over Harry’s head, covering it. “Come on,” he whispered to him and led them and Nagini down the street without stopping and left the town. After a while of walking, they stopped. “You okay, Rapunzel?”

Harry nodded, “Yeah. I think so.”

Tom wrapped his arms around Harry and laid his chin on top of his head. “I guess we know where you’re from.”

Harry nodded, “It’s been so long that I forgot what it looked like.”

Tom pulled away and started to lead them deeper into the forest so they could set up camp for the night. Harry followed still talking. “Last time I saw it was when I was eight. She had me get up early and pack a few things and we just left. I thought it was weird that she didn’t take Dudley with us because she took him every where.”

“Dudley?”

“My cousin. He was the size of a mini whale when I left. I wonder how big he is now,” Harry said thoughtfully as he unfolded a blanket and settled it onto the floor. 

Tom grinned “That bad?” 

Harry smiled slightly back, “Yeah. He ate everything.” He shook his head slightly and his smile disappeared as he started to think back. “I had thought that maybe it was just a special outing, you know, just me and Aunt Petunia. I thought that we would be back by sundown, but we got into that carriage and past town after town eventually we stopped and got out. I had no idea where we were and then she was dragging me into the forest and into that tower...”

“No warning at all?” Tom asked and Harry shook his head. “Well, I always try to look on the bright side of things,” Tom said pulling Harry down onto his lap where he was sitting on the ground, “If you hadn’t been in that tower when I passed by, we never would have met.”

Harry smiled and leaned his head on Tom’s shoulder, “Yeah, you’re right. I just hope she didn’t see me.”

“I don’t think she did, but she can’t do anything about it anyway.”

“No?”

“No, because she would have to explain where you’ve been for the last ten years and I’m sure she would have gotten in trouble if people found out she locked a child in a tower.”

Harry nodded thoughtfully, “So she can’t force me back there?”

“No. Not like I would let her either,” Tom said softly as he trailed kisses down his throat.

Harry’s breath hitched as Tom sucked on a sensitive patch of skin. “You wouldn’t?” he asked breathlessly.

“Nope. I rather like you, Rapunzel and I keep what like safe and protected. I don’t like when people try to take what’s mine,” Tom pulled back slightly and frowned, “Well, you’re not technically mine, not yet.” 

“Yours?” Harry asked puzzled, “What does that mean?”

Tom smiled slyly, “It means that I could make you indisputably mine in a way that no one could ever take you away from me.”

“How? How would you make me yours?” Harry asked. He didn’t know why but the thought of some how being with Tom that would enable that to happen, excited him.

Tom grinned and pulled Harry so he was straddling him. “Like this,” he whispered and pulled him close so that Harry was sitting on Tom’s obvious erection, rubbing against him in a way that Harry would not be able to miss it.

And Harry didn’t. The moment he felt it his eyes widened, suddenly understanding what Tom meant. He blushed furiously and looked away from Tom’s blue eyes, thinking. _Was he ready for that sort of thing? Being Tom’s meant_ that _right?_ After a few moments thought he nodded to himself. 

“Okay,” Harry said softly.

“Okay?” Tom echoed surprised. He had just been teasing him, he didn’t actually mean that he would…

Harry nodded and fought back a blush. He kissed Tom on the mouth softly, “I want you to make me yours.”

Tom felt his mouth go dry and he licked his dry lips, trying to wet them, “Seriously?”

Harry looked away in embarrassment, “Don’t you want me?”

“Yes! Gods yes. But, if we do this…there’s no going back.”

“I know.”

Tom hesitated and searched Harry’s eyes, “Are you sure?”

Harry smiled slightly, “I may not know much about the world, I mean I’ve been locked up in a tower for most of my life. But I’ve never been more sure about this in my life.”

Tom nodded, “Okay then.” He looked around at where they were sitting. “We’re going to need more blankets.”

“We are?” Harry asked puzzled.

Tom nodded again and got up, sliding Harry off his lap. He went over to their bags and took out their sacks and laid them down on top of the blanket they had already lied out for cushioning. Then got several blankets and handed them to Harry to put out; Tom wanted their first time to be as comfortable as he could make it. It wasn’t all candles and roses but, it would have to do.

Harry smoothed the blankets over the space nervously as Tom searched his bags for something. He knew what was going to happen and he was excited yet scared at the same time. _Is it supposed to be like this?_ He thought as he smoothed the blankets again, getting rid of imaginary wrinkles. If he was right, he would be losing his virginity tonight. Harry blushed at the thought.

“Damn it.” Tom cursed.

Harry looked up, “Is something wrong?”

“I don’t have any lube.”

Harry tilted his head slightly in confusion, “What’s that?”

Tom paused and turned to look at him, then looked away blushing. “It's ah, stuff,” Tom winced at his stuttering and scratched the back of his neck, “It’s a kind of liquid that you use to um…”

“Oh,” Harry said thoughtfully, unsure exactly what it was for. “Would scented oils do?” Tom gave him a confused look and he ducked his head shyly, “I bought some when you were buying the bread. It smelt good.”

Tom nodded, “That will do.”

“It’s in my bag.” Tom searched for it, found it then returned to the blanket. “What’s it for?” Harry asked softly.

“You’ll see,” Tom whispered softly and pulled Harry to him.

Tom gently pulled Harry close to him and bent down to seal his lips over the soft pink ones. He peppered sweet little kisses against Harry’s mouth before deepening it; nibbling at Harry’s lower lip asking for entrance. Harry moaned softly and opened his mouth for the probing appendage; his arms going up to clasp at the back of Tom’s shirt. Their tongues dueled slightly, tangling with each other leisurely until Tom took over and started to explore Harry’s mouth, and he let him.

After a few minutes, Tom gently lowered Harry down onto their makeshift bed, cradling the back of his head in his hand. They broke apart for air and Tom started to trail kisses over Harry’s jaw and down his throat to suck softly on the skin there.

Harry panted slightly as he gazed up at the orange tinted sky, his body quivering with anticipation and nerves. “Tom?” he asked softly.

“Hmm?” Tom murmured against his neck.

“H-Have you done this before?”

Tom stilled and pulled back to look down at him. “Why do you ask?”

“I-I just want to know,” Harry whispered twisting the fabric in his fingers.

“Once,” Tom admitted after a pause.

“Oh,” Harry said simply, eyes downcast.

“It didn’t exactly go the way I wanted it to though.”

“No?”

“No,” Tom said, “But that was a long time ago. This is now.”

Harry nodded. “At least you know what you’re doing.”

“Not really,” Tom said with a soft kiss to Harry’s mouth, “I’m still kind of new at this.”

Harry nodded and they kissed again. Tom continued on to his neck again, then went lower, kissing the exposed skin as Tom unbuttoned his shirt; his breath ghosting over his skin. “Tom?” he asked again.

“Hmm?”

“D-Does it hurt?”

Tom looked up at him, “I don’t know,” he said honestly.

Harry nodded again and lowered his head, but before it touched the floor…”Tom?”

“Shh, shh, shh,” Tom shushed gently, coming up to frame Harry’s face with his hands. “I’ll be gentle okay?” Harry nodded but Tom could still see the hesitation in the green eyes. “Do you want me to stop?”

“No!” Harry exclaimed, then blushed and lowered his voice, “No. I-I just…what do I do?” he asked in a whisper.

Tom smiled softly, “You don’t have to do anything. Just…relax.”

“Okay,” Harry said letting out a breath. Tom gave him a light smile, kissed his forehead, and then went back to his administrations.

Harry gasped loudly as he felt Tom’s tongue glide over his nipple and suck it into his mouth. He had no idea that they could be so sensitive! Harry moaned as Tom moved over to the other one, then moved lower to his pants. A few agonizing seconds later where Tom did something with his tongue and his belly button, Harry’s naked skin was exposed to the cool night air.

Tom pulled back so that he could gaze down at him; his dark blue eyes drinking in every inch of his lover. “You’re beautiful, Harry” he whispered. Harry blushed and looked away. Tom caught his face and pulled it back up and leaned down to kiss him. 

Harry kissed Tom back eagerly, clutching him tightly, and then he noticed that Tom was still fully clothed while he was completely naked. Harry broke off the kiss and looked down and raised his shaky fingers up to the buttons of Tom’s shirt. He hesitantly looked up at Tom to see him watching, his blue eyes encouraging, so he continued until he was able to push the shirt off. Tom pulled away for a second, tossing off his shirt and returned down to him, leaving Harry free to let his hands explore over broad shoulders, lightly muscled arms and chest.

Tom leaned down and kissed Harry’s plump lips deeply, pulling Harry close to him. His fingers found the band holding Harry’s braid together and pulled it off, letting the midnight waves tumble over Harry’s shoulders. He followed the strands down until they ended at his waist, letting a curl wrap around his finger. Tom lightly planted a kiss on Harry’s hip before he continued his quest downward.

Harry lied there panting as Tom placed kisses strategically all over his body, waiting for what was going to come next. What did come surprised him. He gasped as something wet trailed up his cock and looked down to see Tom grinning mischievously at him before he engulfed his straining erection into his mouth. He groaned as he felt the pleasure coiling in his stomach. Harry hadn’t known that this was possible. Nothing like _this_ had been in any of his books! Of course, he had touched himself a few times over the years, but that was nothing to what he was feeling at that moment. His whole body felt hot and tight, his fingers trembling as they slid into Tom’s hair – feeling the motion of Tom’s head as he sucked on his cock.

“T-Tom,” Harry panted as he felt the familiar tightening in his stomach. “Tom!” he said again tugging on his hair in warning. “I-I’m…I can’t…” he moaned but Tom ignored him. If anything Tom started sucking harder, twirling his tongue around him and humming softly. Harry couldn’t take it anymore, with all the attention Tom was paying to his cock. He pulled at Tom’s head in a futile attempt to pull him away before he came. Suddenly he arched his hips and threw his head back, mouth open in a silent scream as his body reached its completion. He moaned loudly as he collapsed bonelessly and Tom continued to suck every last drop from him.

Tom pulled away, letting the softened cock fall from his mouth to look up at Harry lying there with his eyes closed. He smiled and kissed the smooth thighs and gently stroked Harry’s cock to get him hard again, which didn’t take long.

While Harry was distracted, Tom pulled Harry’s hips up and gently pulled apart the golden globes to get to his prize. He gazed at the pink bud before giving it a leisurely lick.

Harry jerked and tried to sit up. “T-Tom! D-Don’t do that!” he exclaimed his face turning red.

“Why?” Tom asked huskily giving the ring of muscle another lick and watching it quiver.

“I-It’s dirty!” Harry stuttered.

Tom only smirked and delved his tongue into the tight ring, feeling it suck the appendage in.

Harry moaned and dropped back, covering his mouth with the back of his hand in embarrassment. He felt the light probing of Tom’s tongue inside him and his cock grew harder the more it licked at his most private area.

Tom continued to suck and lick at the pucker until it started to loosen around his tongue. He reached over to the oil, poured some over his fingers and gently spread it over the ring of muscle before dipping one digit inside. Harry moaned and spread his legs at the intrusion and Tom dipped in another. Tom started scissoring his fingers, stretching him further so that he would fit.

Tom came up to kiss Harry’s full lips deeply, “You okay?” he asked.

Harry nodded and winced slightly as a third finger was added. He pulled Tom to him and kissed him desperately. Tom plundered his mouth, tasting every inch that was available to him. Harry gasped suddenly as the fingers inside him touched something that sent tingles of pleasure down his spine. “Wha-?” Harry asked in a daze.

Tom said nothing but he smiled and moved his fingers against that spot again and again until Harry was on the brink of coming again, but he removed his fingers before he tipped over the edge.

“N-No,” Harry moaned reaching out for him.

“Patience, Harry,” Tom whispered and pulled away from him so he could take off the rest of his clothing.

Harry watched silently as Tom was revealed to him. His eyes trailed over Tom’s toned chest and moved lower to see Tom’s hard cock. It was…amazing and big. He looked up to see Tom smirking at him. Harry flushed and gathered his courage and reached out to trail his fingers over the proud erection before him.

Tom groaned as Harry wrapped his hand securely around his cock and started stroking him, slowly at first then faster. He took a hold of Harry’s wrist to stop him.

Harry looked up, “Am I doing it wrong?”

“No. You were doing fine, but I don’t want to come just yet.”

“Why?”

“Because I want to come inside you.”

Harry flushed and nodded in understanding. “Wait. Inside? You mean…”

“Yes.”

“Oh,” Harry's cheeks turned a bright pink.

“You okay with that?”

“Yeah. Will it feel like…before?”

Tom smiled, “Even better.” 

Tom leaned down and kissed Harry sweetly on the mouth as he pulled Harry’s hips up so he could line his cock up with the entrance. “Ready?” he asked and Harry nodded.

Tom kissed him a few more times before slowly pushing forward, his hardened member sinking blissfully into the tight hot heat that was Harry. He moaned as Harry clutched tight around him instinctively and forced himself to go slow, to concentrate on going slow and steady. He didn’t want to hurt him. Underneath him, Harry was biting his lip against the slight pain for being penetrated so deeply. 

Harry forced himself to relax and the moment he did Tom slid in deeper inside him. He gasped as the thing inside him was touched by Tom’s cock and arched into him. Obviously, that was the right thing to do because Tom started to rock gently against him making the tingles of pleasure turn into full out tremors. “Oh God!” he gasped and groaned loudly. He felt Tom’s cock sliding in and out of him, each thrust going deeper and deeper inside of him. He reached upwards and slid his fingers into Tom’s now damp hair and curled his fingers into it, then pulled Tom down to him. Tom came willingly and sealed his mouth over Harry’s. He opened his mouth readily for Tom’s tongue and it immediately started to tangle with his own in a desperate, needy kiss.

They broke apart of air and Harry wrapped his arms around Tom’s neck to hold him close and felt little kisses trailing down his neck. He moaned loudly, all of this was too much and at the same time not enough; he needed Tom closer. Getting an idea Harry lifted his hips and wrapped his legs around Tom’s waist and pulled him closer with his heels. Tom took the hint and adjusted to the new position and sank deeper into him.

Tom groaned against Harry’s neck as Harry’s body sucked him in greedily. He pulled back slightly and pushed back into Harry’s body, groaning again as Harry tightened around him. He soon found a pace that was fast yet gentle enough to not hurt Harry. In, out, in out, he went. Their breathing became labored, the light slapping of skin between them the only sounds that were heard out in this secluded place where no one could see him claim Harry. 

“Oh gods,” Harry gasped, “Do that again!” he exclaimed as Tom thrust deep hitting his sweet spot straight on. 

“Like that?” Tom asked huskily as he started pounding harder into him.

“Yes!” Harry cried, throwing his head back in pleasure. “T-Tom! Ah…ah…feels…so good!” he said. Tom quickened his pace in response; his thrusting faster and more erratic the more Harry moaned his name. 

Tom continued this new pace for a few minutes until Harry felt the familiar tightening in his groin, a sign that he was going to come soon. “Oh god, Tom faster!” Harry panted, “faster, faster, faster,” he repeated like a mantra and Tom complied.

Tom wrapped a hand around Harry’s cock and started to stroke him as he felt Harry’s getting tighter around him. He thrust harder and faster as he felt his own orgasm close at hand; keeping pace with Harry’s demands. Tom gazed down at Harry’s face as he got closer to his own completion. His face was so open and expressive, green eyes wide and dilated in pleasure, mouth open in a groan, skin glistening with sweat… Harry was truly beautiful.

Harry clutched at Tom tighter as he felt a wave of pleasure start to rise with in him, getting stronger and hotter with each of Tom’s thrusts. It steadily got hotter and hotter and hotter until he couldn’t take it anymore. “Ahhhhhhh!” Harry screamed as he came; his whole body trembling at the force of his orgasm. It was absolutely mind shattering, he could hardly see straight and no coherent thought was able to register in his mind. It wasn’t until later did he realize he had been screaming Tom’s name; loudly.

As Harry came, Tom’s cock was suddenly squeezed tight and that was his undoing. He came hard and fast as Harry was coming down from his own high. Harry’s body milking him dry before he was let go. Tom pulled out his now softened cock and collapsed to the side and gathered Harry close to him. They panted against each other, trying to catch their breath, sharing little kisses. 

Tom pulled away first. “Okay?” 

Harry nodded sleepily and snuggled into his arms. “I’ve never felt better.”

“Good,” Tom whispered and pulled the blankets tight around them.

They rested against each other, tired from their activities and they let the night stars lull them to a deep sleep.

xxx

Harry snuggled into Tom’s side and tried to go back to sleep. He wanted to stay in this warm cocoon that was Tom’s arms forever, but alas, a new day was calling. He sighed and opened his eyes, blinking in the afternoon sun. _Afternoon?_ Harry lifted his head slightly to look up at the sky.

“You’re seeing right,” a voice said above him. 

Harry looked up and Tom smiled down at him. “W-What time is it?

“Hmm…I’d say about after one. We slept through the whole morning.”

Harry blushed as he remembered why he had been so tired that they had both slept in. _God, I feel like a girl!_ He thought. _I mean we just had sex… He smiled slightly and burrowed himself into Tom’s side. We did it. Tom and I…_ He blushed some more and hid his face.

Tom chuckled and turned so he could pull Harry flush against him. “You feeling okay?” he asked softly, running his fingers through Harry’s hair.

“Yeah,” Harry whispered, “A little sore, but I’m okay.”

“Good,” Tom said and leaned down and kissed Harry deeply, “Hungry?” he asked when he pulled away.

Harry nodded and watched as Tom got up, stretched, and pulled on some pants and walked over to their bags for food. While Tom was gathering their food, Harry dressed, moving gingerly at the soreness in his back side, and folded the blankets from their makeshift bed; blushing all the while in remembrance. He then went to sit beside the fire where Tom was preparing a late lunch.

“Eggs and bacon, okay?” Tom asked.

Harry nodded with a smile, “It's fine. I don’t need anything fancy.” 

“Okay, just making sure.”

“Just make a lot of bacon,” Harry said and reached for his bag to get his comb.

“You got it,” Tom replied and piled more bacon in the pan over the fire.

While Harry waited he combed out his hair, ridding it of tangles; which took a while and then braided it tight. When he was done Tom handed him a plate and sat down next to him. They ate in comfortable silence, listening to the birds and content in each others company.

“We slept through most of the day, but we can still get a couple of miles in. You up for it?”

“Yeah,” Harry replied, “I want to get as far away from here as possible.” Harry took a bite and then realized what he said, “I-I mean, n-not because of last night, last time was…I meant the town-”

“I know what you mean,” Tom said with a smile, watching Harry blush and stumble over his words. “But, while we’re on the subject…what about last night?” Harry’s face went from a light pink to bright red in seconds. Tom laughed, “I bet I could fry an egg on your face right now.”

Harry put his hands on his face and turned away, trying to get his face to cool down. “Y-You’re making fun of me.”

“No, I’m not.”

“Yes, you are!”

“No, really,” Tom said turning Harry toward him, “I’m not. I think it’s cute.”

“Now I know you’re making fun of me,” Harry said. “But…last night was….amazing,” he whispered. “I never thought it would be like that. It was just…I know I don’t have much experience or know anything about… _anything_ , but I do know that it was the best night in my entire life.”

Tom smiled softly, “Mine too.”

Harry bit his lip and looked over at him and they stared at each other. Harry looked away first. “I don’t know anything about normal sex, but I didn’t think it was possible to-” he blushed and stuttered through, “t-to feel that g-good because…you know.”

“We’re both men?” Tom asked and Harry nodded. “I don’t know anything about it either; I never tried it with a woman.”

“No?”

“No. Was never interested.”

“But you have done it with another man,” Harry said quietly.

Tom regarded Harry for a moment then replied, “Yes.”

Harry nibbled on his lip again, a habit he had when thinking. “You said it didn’t go the way you wanted it to. Why?”

Tom sighed and looked up at the sky. “Well. It was…I was in a town and I met him in a bar….He offered and…well, it was over before I knew it. When I woke up he was gone.”

“Gone? Where did he go?” Harry asked curiously.

“Next customer I guess,” Tom murmured.

“Customer?” Harry asked bewildered. “Wait. You _paid_ him?”

Tom winced, “Yeah. I was young and curious. But now I know what buttons to push so you don’t have to worry about that.”

Harry blushed and looked away from Tom’s grin. “I didn’t know people did that sort of thing.”

“Oh, yeah. Women do it all the time, men too if you can find them. But enough about that, we should get moving. You done?” Tom asked gesturing to Harry’s plate.

“Yeah.”

Tom took his plate and washed it off. They then put out the fire and packed up all the blankets and the sacks were rolled up and strapped down to Nagini.

“I figured we would just walk for now. You probably aren’t up for riding yet,” Tom commented.

Harry gave him a grateful smile and they started walking out of the woods and onto the path. They walked in silence, just enjoying the cool air and being with each other. Occasionally they would glance at each other and catch each other's eye and smile.

Everything was perfect…until he heard it. The pounding of hooves and the wheels of a carriage. 

At first, they had thought it was just passing along and they moved over to let them pass, but the carriage slowed down and stopped a bit past them. The door opened and Harry’s worst nightmare stepped out.

“A-Aunt Petunia?” Harry gasped stepping back against Tom. 

“I knew it was you! I knew it!” his aunt said angrily. “I didn’t want to believe it, but I swore I saw you in the market yesterday. It was impossible but I couldn’t sleep until I knew. And now I do.”

“W-What are you doing here?” Harry asked.

“I could ask you the same thing.”

“I…We were-” Harry stuttered. 

She waved him off, “Doesn’t matter. Come, boy, you’ve had your fun. Time to go back.”

“No!” Harry shouted, “I am not going back to that place.”

“Yes, you are. I said you were. How did you get out anyway?”

“It doesn’t matter how. I’m still not going back.”

“Oh? You’re not are you?” Petunia asked, “Who’s going to stop me?”

“I am,” Tom answered stepping forward.

“Who are you?” Petunia asked looking Tom up and down.

“A friend.”

“You’re the one that let him out aren’t you?”

“Guilty,” Tom said with a shrug.

“I knew he couldn’t have gotten out on his own. Whatever. Hand him over now.”

Tom shook his head and wrapped an arm around Harry’s waist. “I’m not going to let you lock Harry up in that tower again.”

She snorted, “He’s my nephew, and I can do what I want. There’s nothing that you, a commoner, can do about it. Come along now, boy.”

Harry shook his head in denial. She was right. He would have to go back. _Why did this have to happen now? Especially after last night._ He thought. Tom…he would never see him again.

“Look,” Tom said, “We aren’t bothering anyone. We’ll leave and you don’t have to deal with him anymore. Okay? Problem solved.”

“Oh no. This boy is trouble. I knew it the moment I took him in,” Petunia spat.

“Then why did you?” Harry asked, “Why take me in?”

“And look bad in front of the entire town? No. We took you in and you should be grateful.”

Harry’s eyes narrowed in sudden anger. “Grateful?” Harry said incredulously. “Grateful for what? Treating me like a slave? Locking me up like an animal?”

“I had to do something,” she said stiffly.

“Because you were jealous?” Harry asked in anger.

Petunia’s eyes widened and then narrowed in anger. “How dare you! I was not jealous.”

“Of course you were. Why else would you lock me in that tower? I’m not stupid, Aunt Petunia. I can read between the lines. It’s not my fault your husband lost interest in you.”

“Why you!” Petunia snarled. 

“Anyway,” Tom said stepping between them, “We’ll be leaving now.”

“You’re not going anywhere until you hand the boy to me.”

“No can do,” Tom said simply and hoisted Harry up into the saddle and hopped up behind him.

“Stop!” Petunia cried and Tom set out Nagini into a gallop. “After him!” he heard from behind him.

“What are you doing?” Harry hissed.

“What does it look like I’m doing? I’m a thief remember. I’m stealing you.”

“You’ll get in trouble.”

“Technically, no. You’re of legal age and can do what you want.”

“I can?”

“Yes. So you don’t have to go back, even if she tries to force you.” 

“I don’t…”

Tom grinned, “Say it.”

“Say what?”

“What you don’t.”

“I don’t have to go back,” Harry said quietly.

“Louder.”

“I don’t have to go back. I don’t _want_ to go back.,” Harry said confidently. Tom smiled and glanced back, his smile turned grim. Harry looked back. “She’s gaining on us!”

“I see that.” Tom egged Nagini to go faster, the carriage holding the formidable woman right behind them and getting closer. Petunia’s voice shrieking at the driver to go faster.

“I will not have you ruin everything I worked for!” Petunia shrieked from the window of the carriage.

“I don’t care. I’m _not_ going back!” Harry yelled.

“Oh yes, you are!” Petunia snarled and lunged out the window.

Harry suddenly gasped in pain as he was jerked to the side; his long braid held tight in his aunt’s fist.

Tom secured his arm around Harry’s waist so he wouldn’t fall. “Let go you bitch!”

“No!” Petunia snapped, “Give him to me!”

“No!” Tom and Harry yelled.

“I will never go anywhere with you again!” Harry said, his hands flailing over to the pouch on the saddle. When he found what he was looking for, Harry pulled and a dagger was in Harry’s hand.

“Harry?! What are you-”

Without a hint of hesitation, Harry raised the dagger to the back of his neck and cut straight through the black strands with ease; freeing himself. Tom was shocked, but he took the hint and diverted Nagini off the path where the carriage couldn’t follow. Petunia’s scream of rage following after them.

It was a while before they stopped, neither of them saying a word. Zigzagging through the trees, going deeper into the woods. Soon they slowed down and listened for any trace of being followed; there was none. Tom finally stopped and lead Nagini to a stream to drink before pulling them both down.

Tom immediately pulled Harry close and kissed him deeply, which Harry returned. “Are you okay?” he asked when he pulled away.

Harry nodded, “Yeah. I’m okay.”

“Rapunzel…” Tom whispered softly sliding his fingers through Harry’s now short hair. “Your hair…”

Harry smiled and reached up to touch the short strands. “It’s okay. It’s just hair. It will grow back…if I want to. I rather like it like this, it’s not as heavy.”

Tom smiled softly and kept running his fingers through the hair, watching as it sprung back and curled around Harry’s face. Tom suddenly smirked and laughed.

“What?” Harry asked.

“I just thought of another reason.” At Harry’s confused look he elaborated. “At the end, Rapunzel had her hair cut off too.”

Harry laughed and shook his head, “You’re impossible.”

“It’s true,” Tom said lightly.

“Yes. I suppose,” Harry said with a sigh and snuggled into Tom’s arms. “Do you think she’ll look for us?” he asked after a while.

“I don’t think so. As long as we stay away, we’ll be fine.”

“I hope so.”

“Besides. We have no reason to go back there.” Tom said looking down at him with his eyes sparkling with adventure. “We have the whole world before us. We can go anywhere!”

“That’s right,” Harry said brightly.

“You don’t have to see your aunt again or that damn tower. And you won’t be along ever again, Harry. You have me now,” Tom said.

Harry nodded, blinking back his tears as he smiled. Tom pulled him close and kissed him deeply; they pulled apart only until air was needed.

Tom backed up a couple of steps and held out his hand. “Come on Rapunzel. The world is waiting for us.”

Harry smiled and took the offered hand. 

Together they rode off into the sunset.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> There you go! I hoped you liked it.
> 
> I was debating on whether or not to put in a sex scene, but I thought you guys probably only read my stories for those scenes, so I put one in. =p There not easy to write you know.
> 
> Don't forget to tell me how awesome I am!
> 
> phoenix


End file.
